Shattered Disguise
by ShionShirosaki
Summary: (SasuNaru,Smart!Naru)It was shattering and breaking.The barrier known as Uzumaki Naruto was crumbling away into nothingness, yet, he couldn't do anything.It was getting harder to smile and to act, yet he was forced to do so, because if he can't, he would be left broken. But what would happen if..."The council is planning on banishing you from Konoha, Naruto." Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Disguise**

** (SasuNaru,Ninjaverse,Smart!Naru) It was shattering and breaking. The barrier known as Uzumaki Naruto was crumbling away into nothingness, yet, he couldn't do anything. It was getting harder to smile and to act, yet he was forced to do so, because if he can't, he would be left broken and lifeless. As he struggled to find a way to fix the crumbling disguise to protect the darker him, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, came into his apartment with a news as she had a very solemn and remorseful expression.**

**"The council is planning on banishing you from Konoha."**

** Everything shattered along with his disguise. Every single reason that maintained his anger and rage disappeared. Every single memory he had with Team 7 and Konoha was forgotten. Everything had vanished into thin air.**

** He had enough. He had enough of trying to do EVERYTHING he could to protect these people who sees him as nothing but a demon, when the truth is that they were the demons themselves! He had to stand up for himself because if he doesn't, NOTHING will ever change! **

**And so he decided.**

**Banish? Him? Because he is a Jinchuuriki?**

**Well, he's got some serious news for Konoha.**

**He's grabbing his bag out of this damn place and he would be leaving it.**

**(LB)**

**Chapter One: Gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: ..Well, there'll be swearing and I guess you could say angst :3. Yaoi comes in later fan girls! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO ****_NOT_**** HATE ANY CHARACTERS BUT SOME BASHING HAD TO BE DONE TO COMPLETE THE PLOT! –bows-**

It was a normal day and yet, Naruto couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Instead of grinning happily, eating ramen and training, he was there, hidden inside the small apartment the third Hokage kindly gave him. His endless cerulean eyes were dull and dark, somehow seeming to be so far away as he tightly hugged his knees to his chest, wearing nothing but a black shirt that had a large blue swirl on the back and a pair of shorts. He was silent, all the while thinking as to how he was reduced to this state as to where depression got the best of him.

**_"Naruto, you messed up again!" The pink haired ninja yelled, hitting Naruto hard behind his head as she kept complaining as to how Naruto burdened them in the simple mission. Their teacher, Kakashi Hatake merely watched in awe as Sakura Haruno mercilessly hit the 13-year-old blonde again and again. Sasuke Uchiha, another teammate who Sakura had a crush on, watched the two silently. _**

**_"But Sakura-chan—" Naruto tried to interrupt as the pink haired girl babbled about how useless he was._**

**_"Naruto," Kakashi stated as he looked Naruto straight at the eye. "It would have been easier if you let Sasuke finish it. But because of your pointless arguments, you let the enemy spot us and then we got captured. Do you have any idea how you put your teammates in danger because of your simple arguments?" The silver-haired ninja asked sternly. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the emotions flickering in his teammates' eyes. Annoyance. Anger. Fury. …There were lots of them. But what hurt him the most was the disappointment Kakashi had in his one visible eye. Naruto bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting with something stupid, merely grinning stupidly as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, right! It's my fault!" He laughed._**

**_If only his other two teammates recognized the forcefulness._**

**_If only Kakashi didn't shove the idea away._**

**_If only they took notice of how Naruto scratched his head._**

**_If only they noticed the clenching of his fists._**

**_If only they saw how forced his smile was._**

**_They would have seen how bloodied Naruto's fingers were as the hand he used to scratch his head laid limp beside him. _**

Now back to his apartment, he didn't bother to do something about the bleeding wound behind his head. He almost felt bad for the Kyuubi for always having to heal him whenever he gets wounded. As much as honorable his regeneration ability was, it was, at the same time, humiliating.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "It wasn't really what I had intended to do. But for some reason, I had to vent my anger out into something. And that something just had to be.. Sasuke." He muttered softly, shutting his eyes close as another memory flew into his mind.

**_Naruto hurried off, away from Team 7, not wanting them to notice the wound he had inflicted to himself because of his frustration. What would they say if they saw him actually scratching his head way too deeply that it ended up bleeding? Ha! They'd probably think he was stupid or something. But, before he could even visualize the scene happening in his head, he just had to bump into someone. And bumping to someone in the village of Konoha when you are the Jinchuuriki of a nine tailed demon who once attempted to destroy Konoha and killed the fourth Hokage…_**

**_…that wasn't the best thing that could be in for his situation right now._**

**_ "Watch it you fucking kid!" The man yelled, glaring scathingly at Naruto who grinned sheepishly, inwardly cringing at the use of words. _**

**_"I'm so—" Bt the last syllable never made it's way out of his mouth, it was soon forgotten as the man punched him hard on his cheek, immediately making it bleed from the unexpected impact. A crowd quickly gathered, intently watching the one-sided exchange. As the man started to get ready into shouting something important that was prohibited in the village, he quickly ran away as he caught sight of three familiar colors._**

**_Silver._**

**_Pink._**

**_Black._**

**_ His eyes were closed tightly as his feet took him into his apartment, not even once daring to stop in fear that his teammates would catch up to him. With a loud bang, he closed the door as he slid down to the floor, relief flooding his senses as his eyes took sight of the place._**

**_The only place where he could stay._**

****That was how he arrived here. He could still here the hushed yet loud whispers of the villagers from the small commotion he had caused.

It was always his fault.

**It was always him who had made the mistake**.

A lone tear made it's way down his whiskered cheek as memories of what happened next replayed in his head. It was dreadfully frightening as to how it happened. There was no bloodshed nor anything, but the shock he took and the anger that wanted to be unleashed made it harder for him to keep his sanity.

Especially when a demon who knew nothing but hatred resides within you.

**_"Naruto?" A soft voice called out to him. He was still there, leaning on the door's surface, eyes dull and tired from the effort of keeping up his mask. "Old-..hag.." He replied, his voice rough and low. He could feel the sudden alarm that oozed out of Tsunade from the other side of the door. "Naruto, are you okay?!" She yelled, trying to push the door open. Naruto merely gave a small smile as he felt the real and honest love from the fifth Hokage who continued to bang on the door._**

**_"It's okay." Naruto stated in a reassuring manner. _**

**_ The loud banging of the door immediately stopped but the blonde could feel the worry from the silence he heard. "What are you doing here old-hag? Surely you have some paper-works to do, don't you?" The blond-haired boy teased, finally managing to pull in his mask again. He was thankful as to how his disguise which had the characteristics of happy and idiotic made it's way back naturally to his face and voice._**

**_ The stupid and bright grin was quickly washed away as he heard Tsunade crush the surface of the door as her fist dug into it without any effort. He slowly stood up, and opened the door, only to meet a very disheveled Tsunade standing there. It was obvious that she had been crying and the way her muscles were tense told everything away._**

**_"Naruto." She began, hugging Naruto tightly. "I'm sorry."_**

**_ The younger of the two blinked as Tsunade took her time in hugging Naruto with sincerity. When finally they had broken apart, he was surprised to see tears starting to pool in her hazel colored eyes. _**

**_This was tragic. If anything, the strongest woman who was one of the Legendary three would NEVER cry. But here she was, the only girl in the Legendary 3, crying in his doorstep. He didn't miss how the sadness wasn't meant for anyone._**

**_He knew that sadness was meant for him._**

**_ "W-why are you crying, old hag?! Is something wrong!?" Naruto asked. Deep inside, however.._**

**_…he knew._**

**_ "I'm sorry Naruto.." She whispered over and over. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything against them…" She muttered softly, clenching her fist tightly._**

**_Ah, so it was time for THAT._**

**_ Deciding to go with the innocent façade, he asked the blond-haired woman, "Why are you apologizing to me Old-hag? And what do you mean? 'Them'?" He asked. The fifth Hokage slightly shook as she tried to collect herself. _**

**_ Wiping the tears away, she looked at Naruto then spoke. "The council plans to banish you from Konoha."_**

**_…_**

**_Ah, he knew it._**

**_He had known that this time would come._**

**_After all, when was a demon welcome in anyone's doorstep?_**

**_It finally came._**

**_If anything, Naruto felt relieved now that he knew they finally decided on that._**

**_But still, hearing it from one of those who really cared about you sincerely is quite.._**

**_…terrifying._**

**_ It was scary. The feeling of being isolated. The feeling of being useless against this kind of situations. It was down right frightening to witness the strongest of the women cry in front of him because he was getting kicked out of his own home._**

**_It was indeed…_**

**_…petrifying._**

****All happiness and thoughts of building his mask and disguise fell helplessly, vanishing into nothingness as the words sank into his heart and brain. It hurt. His heart was clenching tightly, and if you were to mistake this for those lovey-dovey scenes in a Shoujo manga, you're quite wrong. His heart which was filled with pain and agony just wanted to be let out, it just.. wanted to be free.

But he had no choice but to stop himself.

As much as how tempting the demon's offer was, he wasn't the kind of person to destroy his parents' happiness.

No, he didn't want to let his parents' sacrifice go to the trash and be left forgotten.

So with that last thing in his mind, he smiled, closed the door and went climbed onto the bed.

He had vowed.

Ever since that day, he had vowed.

He had promised to himself.

That this time, he would be free of the villagers' scathing glares.

That this time, he would be free of their accusations.

He had promised, that he would kill Naruto Uzumaki. They wouldn't see this boy anymore. No more demon-boy for you Konoha. No more monster.

It was time to create another beginning.

A beginning where-in he was free to do whatever he wanted for his happiness.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I just leave it at that –I am freakin' bad at one-shots- or should I continue? I actually have the second chapter here –swings the USB around her finger- but if the first chapter was THAT terrible, then.. I guess I could stop it here.. ^_^ Any critics people? Any complaints? Suggestions? I'll accept them all!~ Sorry if there are errors. It's just that I find it hard to spot the mistakes when it's my work but when it's other's, I quickly spot it.. (3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Disguise**

**Chapter Two: The news of disappearance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!~**

**Warning: The word Jinchuuriki will be used a billion of times so beware, Hints of SasuNaru..**

**A/N: Well, since my awesome reviewers wanted the next chapter, here it is. ^_^ THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT CHEERED ME UP!~ **

** -After 3 years-**

Getting out of Konoha wasn't that easy, in Naruto's opinion. He had always waited for the perfect time. But as Uzumaki Naruto, who has a lot of _friends_, it wasn't that simple. Everyday, he was awaiting the moment of banishment, but it never came. Somehow, this left him unguarded for a few days, leaving him open for any kind of mental and inner struggles. But as he said, _it never came_.

He could feel the scathing glares sent his way as usual, he could feel the presence of the ANBU who were watching him which was unusual, and most of all, he could feel the 'RED ALERT' aura Kakashi is oozing out. This left him no other choice but to ask Tsunade what was going on. Though he did plan it, he never managed to do it. Realization dawned on him like the heavy rain that would accompany him during his lonely days.

**'Who was he?'**

**_'Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon.'_**

**'Why does the council wish to banish him?'**

**_'Because he is a Jinchuuriki.'_**

**'Do all the other villages have Jinchuuriki's?'**

**_'Yes.'_**

**'Why aren't they killed yet?'**

…

The answer was what exactly he was.

**'Because they are the human sacrifices, the Jinchuuriki.'**

Even the most idiotic person could connect the dots. And Naruto was positive that Shikamaru Nara, one of his _friends_, had doubts and theories about this certain fact. Jinchuuriki's were needed in the villages for they were the power of said village. If one were to lose the human sacrifice, it would be a great loss for Konoha. This led Naruto to another fact.

_He was a tool. A mere tool for this village who loathes him._

It was ironic. He was being kicked out of this place _because_ he is a Jinchuuriki, but at the same time, they can't because he is a Jinchuuriki. He was beyond agitated. Hell, the fury he felt was scorching out his sanity.

And yet, you know what hurt Naruto the most?

It was the simple truth that every one of them knew nothing.

Every single day, he was forced to accept those painful things they say with that stupid grin Uzumaki Naruto was most known of. Every single day, he had to bear with the presence of the ANBU who was clearly oozing out killing intent meant for him. Every single day, he was forced to face his teammates who acts like they knew everything about him. Every single day, the words that Sakura says were burned deep inside his mind, adding to the rage he already had. Every single day, he had to help himself stand up. Every single day, he had to tell himself to keep strong. Every single day, he had to convince himself that he could leave this place.

And every single day…

…**he suffered.**

He suffered for 3 years non-stop, wearing the mask known as Naruto Uzumaki. He suffered every time someone would call him by the name of 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

He bore the pain of being called with the name he didn't know of.

And that wasn't all. The world hated him so much that it gave him hope and crushed it instantly in the most painful way.

This 'hope' being Sasuke Uchiha. He could sometimes feel it. The understanding. The knowing feeling. Naruto somehow knew that Sasuke understood him. That Sasuke could see through him. But of course, it was just some fantasy that he had formed because of his depression and frustration. The world hated him. In other words, they took Sasuke away from him; they had destroyed Sasuke, the Sasuke he knew.

He got his hopes up way too much.

He had climbed up way too high and when the stairs, namely his hope, disappeared, he fell.

He fell so hard that he thought he couldn't stand up anymore.

But, then… he remembered. He remembered his goal, his only choice. It was to leave this place. This place which was epitome of hell.

===(Line Break)===

* * *

The villagers panicked and cried as several explosions happened one after another. Fire proliferated rather quickly while the Konoha ninjas did their best to find out who was the culprit and at the same time, save the villagers. Everything seemed to be a blur as the sounds of terrified and horrified screams filled the air, the smoke caused by the fire expanding through out the entire village. Everyone was present, doing their best to help and stop the unexpected and sudden crisis and attack, however, there were two certain people who were missing. One was the most important person in Konoha, the other being the hated and the loathed.

In other words,

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

And,

The demon,

Naruto Uzumaki.

No one knew where the Hokage was and the remaining members of Rookie 9 had no clue as to where Naruto went to.

No one from the whole village knew what was going on.

===(Another Line Break)===

* * *

"N-Naruto…" The blond-haired woman gasped out as the red chakra of the 13-year-old boy continued to suffocate her. She could hear the screams of the villagers yet she couldn't move a muscle in her current situation. She was bruised and wounded from her recent fight…

…her recent fight with Naruto.

The moment she realized Naruto was acting weird, it was way too late. She had received messages and notices from the ANBU that she issued to follow Naruto, telling her that he was nowhere to be found. As soon as she made up her mind to search for the 13-year-old blonde, Naruto appeared right there in her office with a cold smile. He only said one thing and left.

**_"Goodbye._****"**

There was something wrong, that's all she knew. With that in mind, she followed after Naruto who never looked at her. After that, it led to this. She tried to call Naruto but the blonde wasn't reacting. That was when she decided to use force that she received a reaction.

A violent one, may I add.

The red chakra which she knew was from Kyuubi wrapped around Naruto's body, the form of a red-furred fox coming into view.

**_"Don't come any closer._**"

The voice was Naruto's, but there was something that made it something that isn't his. The darkness, the knowledge, the evil intentions hovering each word… it has something eerie about it. Tsunade attempted to reach out, earning nothing but a scar in return. The blond-haired boy's hair grew out, turning into a shoulder-length hair, giving him a more mature look while his azure eyes narrowed into slits. The blond-haired woman took a step closer but she was put to a stop when she heard the pain-filled screams in the village. Her head snapped to the right, seeing the black smoke that hovered above each houses.

**_"What would you do?" _**The blond haired boy asked, calling Tsunade's attention when he chuckled lowly.

**_"Would you protect the villagers as the fifth Hokage.. or will you choose to deal with me?"_** Naruto asked in a teasing manner, further confusing and angering the blond-haired woman.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She asked, authority clearly yet silently heard in her words. The other blonde didn't answer, patiently waiting for the Hokage's answer.

Silence passed through them, the only sound being the screams coming from the village. It was hard, especially for Tsunade who was forced to choose. However, despite the hard situation, her job was to protect the village. Without saying anything, she ran to the direction of the village, leaving a chuckling Naruto behind.

"See?" He mumbled, tears freely falling down his whiskered cheeks.

"…Even she would choose _them_, Kyuubi. They took everything I had. My parents, my happiness and my life." He whispered, turning away as his azure eyes flashed red.

Not anyone could stay strong always. Sometimes, the strongest gets tired, the weakest gets inspired. Things like this could always happen. And for Naruto who remained strong for 16 years, never once crying for his own sake.. it was extremely hard. So now that he was 16, his resolve to leave this place strengthened. He had set up some chakra infused bombs that would explode at his command in different places. When he caught sight of the perfect opportunity, he immediately released the bombs and ran to the Hokage's office. There, he said his farewells before leaving. However, there was a scheme behind that.

He got way too attached to this village than he should have, so he devised a plan to which the outcome shall lead to something that will decide everything. He purposely showed up in the office, leaving without trying to hide his presence, to lure Tsunade with him. Once they were far enough, he asked the trick question.

**_"Would you protect the villagers as the fifth Hokage.. or will you choose to deal with me?"_**

****It was crystal clear that Tsunade would choose the first option. And like he expected, the fifth Hokage's answer did give him a good wake-up call.

That was all he needed to leave this place and severe all bonds he had, just like how Sasuke did it with him.

A/N: Lame I know.. I need sugar.. A bucket of it .. -_- I hope you did understand my point in this chapter… I, myself, found it hard to understand in many ways. However, I'm still thankful for those who reviewed, really! :D It's like giving me an Extra extra extra extra large box of sugar!


End file.
